Fail'd
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: A series of one-shots centred around the Cooper Gang's failures on a heist. Some are possible, others aren't. Rated T just in case.


_**Hi! :D**_

_**I've been a fan of the Sly Raccoon series for a few years now and I just decided to write a fanfiction about the various failures I've experienced in-game or ones I made up. Features moments from all three games.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! :D**_

_**Warning: May contain SPOILERS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Raccoon! (Shakes fist at sky)**_

_**Sly 2: Band of Thieves – I Think I'm Stuck**_

"Sly! The guards will see you!" Bentley's voice echoed through Sly's binocucom and Sly flinched in response.

"Relax, buddy, I'm hiding in one of them wall tunnel things", Sly shrugged and watched as the vulture thing stomped past in rhythm.

"Hurry up and get to the waypoint. I need to relay the information to free Murray to you". The binocucom switched off and Sly prepared to move out. Except…

"… Uh oh", Sly muttered when he realized he was unable to move.

After half an hour of struggling out of the tunnel, Sly had only managed to move a few centimeters. Not nearly enough to get out.

"Sly, where are you!" Bentley shouted back through the binocucom.

"Bentley, I think I'm stuck".

"You… what?"

"I can't get out of the tunnel".

"Are you serious?" Bentley's voice came off as a little too amused.

"Deadly. A little help here?"

"Sure thing buddy".

Bentley scampered over to Sly's location and peered into the tunnel.

"Took you long enough pal. Any chance of some help here?" Sly was well and truly trapped in the tunnel.

"The guards will see me".

"You're going to ditch?"

"Course not. Just wait a second". Bentley scampered off again and Sly sighed, trying to free himself once more.

"Uhh… excuse me, sir?" Bentley approached one of the flashlight guards.

"Can I help you?" The guard turned around and looked down at the small green turtle.

Bentley was surprised that the guard didn't attack.

"Can I ask that you refrain from attacking me whilst I free my friend?" Bentley asked.

"Uhh… okay", the guard shrugged and walked back the other way.

"Tell your friends too!" Bentley shouted after him and scampered back to Sly.

"… Did you seriously just ask that guard to leave you alone? And he _obliged_?" Sly asked in disbelief.

"Let's just hurry and get you out of there", Bentley grabbed Sly's outstretched hand and attempted to pull him out.

Of course, this didn't work.

"Buddy, this isn't working. We could sure use some help from Murray right about now. He could easily pull me out", Sly sighed.

"… Just wait a few minutes", Bentley darted off again. Sly was beginning to feel claustrophobic for the first time in his life.

It didn't take Bentley long to find her.

"Uhh… excuse me, The Contessa?" Bentley approached the scary spider lady.

"What do you want?" She replied impatiently. Bentley was again surprised she didn't attack immediately.

"Umm… could we please borrow Murray for a few minutes? Sly got stuck in a tunnel and we need to free him".

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Rather than defeat you once we free Murray later, we'll give you another episode to star in".

"Hmm… tempting, tempting… Very well! Just a few minutes", The Contessa led Bentley to Murray and let the pink hippo free just long enough to rescue Sly.

With some rope and a little bit of grease, Sly was set free quickly.

The guards all watched with amusement on the sidelines at the whole event. Some even bought popcorn.

"Thanks pal. We'll see you in a few hours", Sly said and The Contessa led Murray back to his cell.

"I'll see you both soon. Hurry up, I'm sick of waiting", The Contessa turned back to look at the duo and continued to lead Murray.

Back at the safe house…

"I cannot believe you seriously managed to pull all that off just to rescue me", Sly said in disbelief.

"Everyone takes pity on the disabled turtle".

"But you're not disabled…"

"Oh wait, that's the next game…"

"How do you know that?"

"I… don't actually know how I know…"

"… Right then… Let's save Murray and take down The Contessa!"

"Yes, but we can't take The Contessa out yet. I promised her another episode".

"You… what? What are you on about?"

"Nothing! You're safe, let's keep scheming!"

"… Okay…"

_**Okay. Obviously, I made this one up. This is the first of more to come. Next time, Jean Bison's first level funnies.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
